Losing A Bet
by Hatake Satsuki
Summary: Sasuke learns a valuable lesson about letting Naruto irritate him into accepting a bet before he takes time to truly consider the consequences of his foolish Uchiha pride. He could view this as training. If he can survive this, he can survive anything.


Sasuke was mortified. But, Uchiha pride and his own fury kept his head held high as he walked through the busy center of the village. He ignored the looks, the comments and even the laughter. But each one found him mentally revising his plans of revenge on Naruto, coming up with ever more violent ways to kill the other ninja. Through all of this anger, it never once occurred to him that he was as much to blame for this as was Naruto. After all, if Sasuke hadn't accepted the bet, none of this would have ever happened. But, being who he was, there was no way Sasuke could back down from a bet that was issued by his loud mouthed former teammate. In his mind, there had been no chance of him losing the bet, and the thought of watching Naruto walking through the center of the village in a frilly pink dress had amused Sasuke enough to accept that bet.

"Sasuke?" squeals a familiar voice. "Why are you wearing a dress?"

Reluctantly, Sasuke turns his head and looks at his other former teammate. Sakura was staring from the edge of the crowd, horror twisting her face in a most unpleasant fashion. Rather than reply, Sasuke glares at the girl, then squares his shoulders as his gaze slides back in front of him, locking on the Hokage's mansion in the distance. He glances out through the crowd from time to time as he moves, hoping to spot Naruto, ready to kill him before finishing his little trip to the Hokage's office. Naruto however was smart enough to stay well out of Sasuke's line of sight, which only added to his anger and his mortification. It was a reminder that Sasuke had been badly outmatched when competing against Naruto in the art of spying.

Sasuke had had plenty of time to think about the fact that Naruto had spent the better part of three years training under one of the three legendary Sanin. The one best known for his peeping, so it should be no surprise that Naruto was so accomplished at spying. If he'd only thought about that before accepting the bet, he'd have known, Uchiha pride or not, that he'd never stand a chance of winning against Naruto. He would have changed the challenge, or added stipulations that took away some of Naruto's advantage. Blinded has he'd been however by his own foolish pride, Sasuke hadn't thought of any of this in time to save himself the humiliation he was walking through now.

Drawing his mind clear of his thoughts, Sasuke glances up to find himself standing in front of the Hokage's mansion and a sigh of relief slips from him, making his shoulders slump briefly. Glancing around at the crowd that had followed him, Sasuke glares and squares his shoulders again before stepping inside, knowing that no one would follow him in. He moved purposefully through the halls and up the stairs to the Hokage's office. He isn't sure how, but he manages to avoid running into anyone else on the way, though in the back of his mind he knows full well he's been observed by many members of the Anbu Black Ops. Stopping outside the office door, Sasuke clenches his teeth. As bad as it had been walking through the village in a dress, this was the part he dreaded the most: facing the Hokage dressed like this.

Taking a deep breath and holding his head high, Sasuke opens the door and steps into the office, closing the door firmly behind him. He stares at the man sitting behind the desk, peering intently at a document in his hand. Sasuke isn't surprised when the man doesn't look up at him, but still knows who it is standing in his office.

"Just a minute, Sasuke."

Gritting his teeth again, Sasuke forces his shoulders to square again. "Sure."

Kakashi drops the document to his desk and rubs at the one eye not hidden behind his headband. He leans back in his chair, speaking before he sees Sasuke. "I'm sorry Sasuke, I don't think I'm going to have time to go to lunch with you today. I promise I'll make it up to you when I get home tonight. There's just so much that I--"

Finally having looked across the room at Sasuke, Kakashi stops talking abruptly and just stares at Sasuke. He doesn't say anything, and he doesn't laugh, but Sasuke could tell how amused the older man was. Even with most of his face hidden behind his ever present mask, Sasuke could tell he was grinning, and he could see the flash of laughter in the Hokage's eye as he took in Sasuke in the pink dress. Sasuke walks stiffly across the room, stopping a few feet back from the desk, glaring at Kakashi, daring him with his eyes to say anything.

"Ah, Sasuke... why are you dressed like that?"

Through gritted teeth Sasuke growls, "Because I lost a bet."

"Let me guess. Naruto, right?"

Sasuke can only nods stiffly. Kakashi finally loses the battle with his amusement and laughs. He laughs until tears begin rolling down from the one uncovered eye, and still Sasuke only stares at the older man, glaring at him. In that moment, if looks could kill, the village would be in need of a new Hokage. As it was, Kakashi had enough presence of mind to force himself to stop laughing before he found himself having to find a new boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you, but..." He trails off and just shrugs, still grinning behind his mask.

"It's not funny."

"You're right, I'm sorry."

Kakashi steps out from behind the desk and walks around to stand in front of Sasuke, looking down into rage-filled black eyes. "Can I just say one thing?"

Sasuke narrows his eyes at Kakashi and muscles in his cheeks twitch as his jaws clench once again. "What?"

"I think you look cute as hell like that."

Sasuke balls up a fist and strikes out at Kakashi, but the older man deftly catches the fist in his hand. He laughs as he lifts his other hand to tug his mask down before leaning over to kiss Sasuke lightly before jumping back out of his reach. Sasuke next punch finds only empty air and he glares across the desk at Kakashi, who was once more sitting in his chair, tugging his mask back into place. Giving Kakashi one last, much deserved glare, Sasuke spins around and storms across the room, jerking the door open. Just before he steps out into the hall, Kakashi calls out to him, stopping him and turning him back around to face him.

"Where are you going now?"

"To find Naruto and beat him to death slowly."

Kakashi can't help the snicker that escapes him, but is relieved when Sasuke doesn't seem to hear it. "I'll see you tonight, Sasuke. Try not to ruin the dress, I think I'd like to see you in that again."

Rather than reply, Sasuke makes a rude gesture, then slams the office door behind him before setting off to find Naruto, once again coming up with more and more violent ways to kill the other young man.

* * *

**AN:** ROTFLMAO XD This piece was written for my 50th watcher on DeviantArt. The request was simply for KakaSasu with crossdressing Sasuke. My sick, twisted little mind came up with this story last night as I was trying to sleep. I absolutely love it. It cracks me up. (If I wasn't sick as a dog right now, it probably would have taken me longer than about half an hour to write it, and it therefore would have been a better piece. Ah well, I still like it. lol)

Poor Sasuke-kun... Has to walk around in a dress... and his boyfriend is a major pervert! XD (Got to love a perverted Hokage Kakashi. :D)


End file.
